Talk:Daedric Prince
If anyone knows the other three princes, please add them. I'll try to fill in some info on each of them later. mercurius0 07:09, 15 March 2006 (CST) The Deadra don't have gender, they only manifest themselves in a male or female form. Thus the term "princess" is not acurate. All of them are just referd to as princes. Ofcourse, my mistake mercurius0 08:38, 15 March 2006 (CST) Does Shivering Isles take place in the 4th Era? you could just skip the main quest and go straight for the main Shivering Isles quest right? :I haven't heard it said specifically, but I would assume so. At least I would assume that if Bethesda ever talks about it again (i.e. TES 5) they would say after the beginning of the fourth era. :Then again, I do remember Sheogorath mentioning that the Grey March only happens at the end of an era, not the beginning of one, so I guess you could take that more or less literally to mean that it either happens as it ends (i.e. before Mehrune's defeat) or immediately after it ends. \*\ Hellhound43 17:08, 18 May 2007 (CDT) : Though strictly speaking you could skip the main quest and head right for Shivering Isles, as far as the in-game lore is concerned, my belief is that we should treat the add-ons as if they occurred in the sequence they were released. It certainly doesn't make a lot of sense to treat Tribunal as if it occurred before you took out the Heart of Lorkhan, since Almalexia would still be a god then and you'd have a tough time beating her :) That's on top of Hellhound's comment, which I was really basing my timeline on, that the greymarch happens at the "end of every era". I took that to mean that it started as each Era ended, and Jyggalag's victory coincides roughly with the beginning of the next era and Sheogorath's rebuilding period. But it's fuzzy enough that I'd say the wording could be changed slightly. Kutulu 17:45, 18 May 2007 (CDT) : : The problem I have with that is the fact that there are numerous ruins in the Shivering Isles (according to that one book that I can't remember the title of), each 1000 years apart representing previous locations of New Sheoth... If it's the end of the Third Era, shouldn't there only be a couple ruins? Orban Sirgen (talk) 16:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'm going to go ahead and just clear that up because people are still replying though it is old. Yes, you can go straight ahead and play SI before the main quest, however, you would need at least *some* recognition which is the same as the Knights of the Nine quest where before you go to kill Umaril the Unfeathered, the man opposite the chapel needs to deem you a worthy knight if you want to make your quest easier. I agree with a previous reply, you should play it after the main quest, this means you probably maxed your level, which means a better time in SI. ''--User:Sirens of Oakvale'' 22:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Spellbreaker So what is needed to be considered confirmation that the Spellbreaker shield was in Oblivion? I mean, I know it was in there, I had the shield since in order to do the quest for Hermaeus Mora, all the daedric artifacts are needed (still referring to Oblivion). X-less-Nobody (talk) 01:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Most Powerful?? Who is the most powerful or who rules? Cda081799 (talk) 17:12, February 19, 2012 Mehrunes Dagon could be classed as the most powerfull i suppose Hermaeus Mora. you needed all other artifacts to talk to him in other games. he has no form as yet in any game, has deepest voice and is the god of knowledge/wisdom/memory (and we all know knowledge is power). his artifact is also the most powerful in all games. while everyone has a favourite it is most likely this one 11:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) A question And granted I have not played the games, so I'm operating off of how the article is written (in which it strenuously stresses that no Daedric Prince can even be considered evil), because they have an "incomprehensible concept of morality". First off, do the games really just hand-wave it off like that? I hope not, because it's pretty lazy. Second off, this doesn't make any sense unless the Daedric Princes have absolutely nothing which they recognize as a principle or rule to live by from which they can differentiate behavior as "right" or "wrong"; they may not share their morality with the mortals, or even each other, but all the talk about spheres suggests that, yes, they absolutely have a solid, intense set of principles they live by. The description of the Sanguine Stark Reality event even implies that they are perfectly willing to judge other characters against their own personal set of principles. So, either they don't believe anything regarding morality (which would naturally result in characters that can't even do stuff like, well, plan or make any kind of decision), or they totally do have a morality they can be judged by, it's just based on principles that are at stark odds with the rest of reality. However, if the games directly state that they have no moral codes and cannot be called evil, well, I guess you have to report that. Can someone clarify this (and notify me on my talk page so I can see to come back here)? 00:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction RE: Nocturnal ... abilities reserved for Nightingales. She rules over the Evergloam. Not an expert on the lore but I think there is a spelling error: ... abilities reserved for Nightingales. She rules over the Evergloom. The correction is changing 'Evergloam' to 'Evergloom' : According to The Nightingales Vol. 1 it's "Evergloam" Jimeee (talk) 12:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : My mistake then, nevermind. Sithis? I noticed the daecric prince known as Sithis was not mentioned. :Well, I apologize, but Sithis isn't a Daedric Prince. Where did you get that idea? 04:24, March 15, 2014 (UTC) "The Deadra don't have gender, they only manifest themselves in a male or female form. Thus the term "princess" is not acurate. All of them are just referd to as princes." This is confused and confusing. The writer apparantly does not know the difference between "sex" and "gender." Sex is what is between your legs; gender is what is between your ears. One is what you physically are; the other is what you mentally are. Thus no Daedra can have a sex; they are divine beings with mutable physical forms, and to ask what is "between their legs" is meaningless. However, most do have a gender. Azura, for instance, is clearly gendered female, since she always chooses to appear as a female -- it is the concept of her that she maintains "between her ears"; that is to say, in her consciousness. Some are gender neutral, choosing to appear as either male or female according to whim. Thus the term "princess" is as accurate as "prince." However, since the use of "-ess" for designating a female (poetess, authoress) has fallen out of favor for most words, we might discard "princess" on those grounds. 12:40, October 5, 2015 (UTC)